Senju Clan
History ''Pre-Server Era The Senju clan descended from the younger of the two sons of the Sage of the Six Paths who was born with the "body" of the Sage, inheriting his father's life |} force, physical energy, and believed that love was the key to bringing peace to the world. The Sage favoured the ideals of the younger brother over the ideals of the older brother, naming the younger his successor. This led to the bitter hatred between the younger brother, The Senju, and the older brother, The Uchiha. The Senju became one of the greatest clans in history in The Warring States Period. They were made famous by their ability to master al types of skills from ninjutsu, to taijutsu, and genjutsu. Because of this, they were known as "the clan with a thousand skills" The most famous member of the clan was Hashirama Senju, whose unique Wood Release ninjutsu that gave the clan the nickname the Senju clan of the forest and his ability to control the tailed beasts, made him one of the greatest shinobi of his time. Hashirama decided to use his great power to create peace. His belief in peace and love across the shinobi world came to be known as the Will of Fire. He was able to create a truce with the Uchiha head, Madara Uchiha, and end the bloodshed. This lead to the first great village, Konohakagure, inspiring other to form their own villages.The Senju and Uzumaki clans are distant blood relatives with whom they retained strong connections with. For this reason Konoha shinobi uniforms have the symbol of Uzushiogakure on its shoulders. Hashirama's wife, Mito Uzumaki, would also come from this clan, further strengthening their ties, and leading to Kohona being in charge of the Nine Tails. Hashiramas was elected the first Hokage, causing Madara to leave the village in jealousy. The Senju continued to affect the following Hokage positions,with Hashirama's younger brother, Tobirama Senju, becoming the Second Hokage. Although not a Senju by blood, Hiruzen Sarutobi, became the Third Hokage after the Second's death, was trained by both the First and Second. His successor, Minato Namikaze, was the student of Jiraiya, who was a student of the Third. Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, was not only a student of the Third, but also the granddaughter of the First and the grandniece of the Second. All of them strongly held to the Will of Fire. ''Start of Server Era For a while the Senju clan did not exists as an independent clan. Few had the last name Senju, and even though the clan helped found kohona, it was never one of the four noble clans of Konohakagure. Their legacy however, lived on. Tariel Senju, the great-grandson of Hasirama, became a well know Shinobi in Kohona, well respect and loved by many due to his kind nature. His actions led to the "refounding" of the Senju Clan. Many people who were of Senju decent gathered under his leadership, to continue to lead the shinobi world into a world of peace, following the Will of Fire. The Senju clan has continued to grow even today, again making it one of the strongest clans in history. Creating A Senju Bio Please note these are some facts about he senju, that are important to keeping the lore accurate: #All known pre-Konoha male members of the Senju clan's name end in "-ma", so if you have, lets say a great-grandfather, who fought in the war, his name must end in -ma. #The senju aree famous for the Wood Release but, Hashirama Senju was the only clan member known to be able to use it. So only any direct desendent (or by somehow getting his DNA) of Hashirama Senju can use wood release. #It is very unlikely to have an "evil" senju, since they are said to all have the will of fire in them.